Best Friends With Breredith
by theTSKway
Summary: I'm Maya Duberstein, a StarKid. I am best friends with Brian Holden, but we aren't dating. He likes someone else...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction using this website. I'm not fully used to it, but I have posted fan fiction on Instagram before. My chapters are also usually short. I'm sorry if this sucks. I add myself into this story, but this is still Breredith. If this gets a good reaction, I will continue writing. I understand that it might be horrible. I don not own Team StarKid or their work. **

* * *

Maya's POV

Being a StarKid is very interesting. You can make the closest of friends. My best friend is Brian Holden. We're closer than siblings. Don't get me wrong, though, we're not dating. He likes someone else...

Lauren, Jaime, Brian, Joe, Joey, Meredith, and I were at Lauren/Jaime's house to celebrate Brian's birthday before his party. I have to say, it's a good party for one with only seven people.

Brian came up to me. "Come on." He pulled me away from everyone else. Unfortunately, I forgot to get him a present. _Maybe that's what this is_ _about_, I thought. "I know you didn't get me anything," he said. _Oh no, he's going to rat me out for this,_ i said in my head. He didn't look mad though. "Since you didn't get me anything, I got something for you to give to me," he said. "Man, you really want gifts don't you?" I told him. He held out a small box. "Open it, Maya," he said. I opened the box and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw what was inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel that any readers out there should read more of my writing. This is chapter two of my fan fiction, hope you like it! Please review! (another short chapter)**

* * *

**Maya's POV**

Inside the box was a key. I knew what this meant. He wanted me to move in with him. "I-I-I," I stuttered. "What do you say?" Brian shouted. "Umm..." I didn't really know what to do. I knew him so well, but i knew he was head over heels for Meredith. "Come on! All the StarKid best friends live with each other! PLEASE!" he said shaking my shoulders. "Okay! I will!" "Yay!"He was jumping up and down while everyone was staring at him.

"Calm down, Brian!" I shouted trying to hold him down. It didn't work - you can't calm down Brian after something this exciting happens. "Come over before the party!" he said. "I will. Roomie."

**Brian's POV **

Yes! She said yes! She's my best friend who is a girl. Besides Metedith of course. I knew that she would just _have _to say yes. She wouldn't be able to stand myface if she said no.

"Hey, Brian!" avoice said behind me. I turned around and saw Meredith. My heart started pounding as she approached me. "What was all the jumping and shouting about? I thought you were dying or something!" she said. "Oh, we'll, you know, just talking. How I usually do." I answered. "And what do you mean by that?" she asked. "Getting on people's nerves by getting hyper," I replied. "Oh, okay then. Bye." I buried my face in my hands. "What was that?" I kept muttering to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own anything. Reviews are welcome.**

* * *

**Maya's POV**

Brian's house was an apartment. It hd two bathrooms and three bedrooms, a decent house. He showed me around the house and told me that my room was closest to his. _I can live with that_, I thought.

I had previously brought all my things, so I had moved them into my room.

"We should get ready for my party," Brian told me. "Your party? We're throwing it for you!" I exclaimed. "Whatever!" he shouted back. We both got into his car and drove to the party.

We arrived fashionably late at StarKid Manor. Almost all the StarKids that lived in Chicago were there. Not many people saw us come in, surprisingly, so we started to talk to each other.

"So, B-Hol. What are you looking at?" I said. I followed his gaze and saw Meredith. "You like her don't you?" I asked. He jumped. "What? No!" he told me. "Oh really?" I said sarcastically. For such a great actor, he sucked at hiding his feelings. "Fine! I have a crush on her!" he admitted. I stood frozen. We all had suspected something like this, but didn't know if our suspicions were true.

"Don't think she likes me back though..." he started. "Come one Brian! Do you know how big Breredith is?" I said. "Yeah, but..." he started again. "I'm going to ask her," I said walking towards Meredith even though Brian tried to stop me.

"Hey, Mere," I said. "What do you think of Brolden?" "Umm..." she didn't finish. "You like him, don't you?" I asked. "Yes, yes I do!" she confessed. "Don't worry, though. He likes you back," I told her making sure that she would make a move. "Go and talk to him!" I urged her.

* * *

When we got into the house, Brian started jumping up and down excitedly.

"It's official! Breredith is real!"

"She asked?"

"Yes! Thanks to you!"

He grabbed me and started squeezing me. "Hagrid, you're hurting me," I said mimicking Darren.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still don't own anything. Please review!**

* * *

**Maya's POV **

Brian had been very happy. I was just assuming that it was because he finally got Meredith. I was really happy for them.

I was driving back from Lauren and Jaime's house. I hadn't seen B-Hol all day and I didn't know if he was at the house. I unlocked the door of the house and immediately regretted it. Brian and Meredith were making out on the couch. I was speechless until Brian ushered me into his bedroom. "Come on."

"It's okay," he said closing the door. "Can I tell the others? Like Jaime and Joey?" I asked. "Uh...fine. You can," he said a little unsure. "Yes!"

I texted Lauren and Jaime about Breredith and headed towards Joey and Brosenthal's. None of the guys would believe what I was going to tell them if I didn't tell them in person.

All of the sudden I felt extreme pain and everything went black.

**Brian's POV**

Meredith left and I was thinking about how Maya had walked in. I guess Team StarKid will know that Breredith is real.

I heard my phone ringing and I answered. "Hello, is this Brian Holden?" an unfamiliar voice asked. "Yeah," I answered.

"You know Maya Duberstein?"

"Yes. Why?"

"She was in a car accident and is currently unconscious."

_No. No! This_ _didn't just happen!_ I thought. I didn't know if she would wake up, I didn't know if she would die, I was scared.

I got to the hospital and they told me that her legs were slightly broken, nothing too serious. I couldn't stand seeing my best friend lying there.


End file.
